Lies
by Hannan
Summary: No finale. Rape and violence later on. A few years after series, the world has become a different place with Aang in hiding again,Katara being abused&lied to, and Sokka held hostage. Slightly based off of 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

I want reviews, please. If this is too confusing/if you want me to continue it. I'm conflicted right now as to if I should :}

Bryke's, not mine

I tighented my bandana and pulled up my hood. Worst part of the night: getting there.

There was no way that I wouldn't go, but it was hard for me to sneak anywhere. Just as I put my hand on the door, I realized something was missing. "Why do I always forget those stupid arm things?" I grumbled, tugging the old armor onto my forearms. If you want to go incognito, digging through old chests of clothing is definitely the way to go.

I stole through back alleys and darkened streets, reaching the back door probably somewhere around midnight. The Madame was in the little kitchen like always.

"Lee." She sighed. "You're here again?"

"Yes. She's here, right?"

Madame looked at me. "She is with her client. You'll have to wait."

I tensed up at her words like I always did. It made me hurt to hear.

"I can wait. Are you making something?"

She had turned back to her stove, grinning. "Do you only come to eat my food, Waterbender? Yes, I am. I suppose you want some."

"Why don't you give up this business, Hyta?"

She stopped at the sound of her real name. Not many people have the guts to use it.

"You are just as good as any professional cook, why not open a restaurant?"

"This is better money. Your friend's client alone might feed my children for weeks. I can't."

Looking me in the eye, she gave me the bowl. "Eat. She'll be done soon."

"I think that getting money this way is wrong."

She shrugged, back turned again. "Then leave. You don't have to be involved, Lee. You know that."

I looked into my food. "No. I have to."

It was about an hour more until her client left. I was jostled awake by the sounds of his footsteps, drunk and foolish stumbling down the stairs and out the front door. Madame watched me as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood to go.

"I think he was angry when he came in, Lee. She might be cut up badly. You don't have to go up there."

I looked at her. "All the more reason for why I'm here."

She was crying. Bitter, bitter tears of injuries and hateful words. She didn't look up as I entered the room. "Aang?" She asked, hearing the footsteps.

But when she saw it was me, she just cried some more.

Gently, I lifted her off the bed, her clothes mostly incinerated off of her body, the smell of her own flesh having been burning lingering in the room. First I sat her on a chair, starting at her face and working my way down. All I could do for her was heal her after. I wished I could do so much more.

Tears streaming down her face, she looked away as I got to her breasts. They were raw with burn marks and rough kisses, making it hard to heal and harder still not to just stare at. She sighed in relief with I was finished and moved away from them.

"Have you heard anything about the Avatar?"

It was the only words she would say to me.

"No."

"He tells me he's just as good as Aang.

That if I stay still, I won't even know that it isn't my Aang making love to me."

She looked at her hands.

"But I can't fight anymore. He has my Love. He won't let him go until he's through with me."

I closed my eyes. I wished I could tell her right then.

_But Sokka…_

I couldn't. It would endanger too much.

"You'll be okay. Aang is okay."

She looked past my head as I tried to heal a particularly deep burn on her hip.

"Why does he burn you?"

She didn't answer.

I stopped. Looking up, she asked me, "Can't you heal me this time?"

I repeated my question. "Why does he burn you?"

"Because I know he's not Aang."


	2. Watch Me Burn

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I'm not discontinuing this one, but I'm not promising anything quick. Maybe quicker than this chapter, though. XD

Not mine.

Zuko steadied himself as he stared down at the grave stone. His mind cleared a bit as he read the words again. He had probably read them dozens of times by now, but he still couldn't believe what they said:

"General Iroh of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the West"

_Why, Uncle?_ He thought, tears slipping down his cheeks. He swigged from the bottle in his hand. _Why did you have to leave me? I need you!_

Slipping to the ground, he absently sipped his bottle and traced the carved letters with his pinky. _I need you._

"Here again are you, Zuzu?"

Whipping around and trying to stand at the same time, Zuko wobbled to his feet. His sister, his insane, crazy, incognito sister, was standing before him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Whatd'ya want, Azula? I did it. What mored'ya want?"

She stalked a few steps forward, rubbing her chin. "Been drinking again, Brother? Why is that? You've never drunk before."

He swigged, as if to prove a point, keeping his eye locked on hers. "No reason. I just don't like to remember what I do for you." He lifted the bottle, stepping backwards to keep his balance. "This jus' so happens to help me do that."

She raised an eyebrow, a sly smile sliding across her face. "You don't like my orders, Zuzu? All I ask you to do is have a good time and let me handle the rest."  
Zuko wanted to explode that what she told him to do was not his idea of a "good time" and letting her handle things was terrifying, but it was then that he really began to lose his balance. As he was blacking out, he heard her laughing. "Oh Zuko..."

When I woke up, the boy was gone, my injuries throbbing a lot less and a fluffy blanket mercifully covering my body. He seemed always to know when my one and only 'client' was coming, because he was consistently there immediately afterward.

Everything ached. _He_ only came about twice a week, (whereas some clients would come see girls every night), but when he came, I never knew what to expect. Tonight was especially bad because he was playing with fire. Burned my robe off, little bit by little bit, and began burning my hair off for no particular reason. Than he began threatening to burn my breasts if I didn't let him do what he wanted.

Which I don't know what the big deal was. I learned right at the beginning that it was no use to try to get away, so he pretty much did as he pleased.

But for some reason, he did anyway. He burned me in my tenderest spots even though I cried out and kissed him and tried to let him in to make him stop. Oddly enough, he had tears in his eyes.

Although the fire wasn't as bad as the last time. Last time, he had chained me in place and breathed fire from his mouth with every kiss. It was torture. His hands were glowing red with heat every time he touched me. He even burned a spot under the small of my back to keep me from relaxing. I cried, tried to make him stop.

But just the physical abuse I can handle. I hate when he switches to words.

"Who is that one? The one that abandoned you?" He yells.

When I didn't answer, he back handed me across the face. "Answer me when I ask you something! Tell me his name! Say his name, peasant!"

I began to sob, silently, the tears trickling lightly down my face. "I... I can't! He hasn't! I haven't been abandoned!"

He laughed. I was saved, for the moment. But almost every night he demands for me to say the name.

When a fire ball hovering inches from my face, his other hand on my neck, he yells once more. "Say it, girl! Say the name of the one who abandoned you!"

With every once of my mind, the part leftover from before, I force out the name: "It's Zuko!"

His eyes widen. He scrambled backward, the fire slipping harmlessly into the air. Hearing his own name was surprising.

I closed my eyes. Listened to him breathe quickly, the one that I used to trust.

When I reopened my eyes, his were narrowed into slits. He dressed slowly, stealing harsh kisses and sucking and my raw lips. As he exited, he looked back,

"The name you were looking for is Aang."

u I'm so evil. I'm not even trying to make it definitely Kataang or Zutara. It's kind of... both? XD Cruelty is my middle name, apparently.


End file.
